


In Your Eyes I Lost My Place

by ShinySkuntank



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, the end was kind of rushed but I got the idea and ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySkuntank/pseuds/ShinySkuntank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin and Latula have a date at the fair and it gets gayer from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes I Lost My Place

You laugh at the squeal Meulin gives off as the worker in the tent hands her, her well deserved prize, a stuffed narwhall complete with a horn which bonks you in the chest with each little bounce she does when she turns to you eyes wide and glittering. “Isn’t she great?” she asks, free hand reaching out to wrap around yours, your heart thuds stupidly at the warmth of her hand around yours and you choke a bit, “Aw-awesome, Meu!” you say, pronouncing each word so she can read your lips. Her hearing aid left in the car, it always went a little haywire at loud events and she states it gives her more reasons to look at you. (You’re glad you aren’t lactose intolerant because you’re dating a fucking cheeseball)

You walk along the booths of the fair, her head dips against your shoulder a little as your thumb draws small circles across her hand as you walk before she perks up a little, “Oh a haunted house!” she chirps, “Can we go, Tula?” she asks. The bouncing returns and you’re pretty sure she just whacked a group of teenagers with the narwhal and you eye the building with it’s spooky music and a lit up vampire beckons you in and pump a hand in the air, “Hell yeah!” you say and the two of you race toward the line and are seated on a chipped red car that scoots you off into a pitch black room, Meulin hides under your arm, less brave with out her stuffed companion squeezed to her chest and you wrap an arm around her, she’s not much of a scaredy cat so you’re a little surprised by the way she leans in close. You startle harder than she does as the mechanical werewolf springs out from besides your car and she muffles a laugh into fabric of your tank top, you make a mental note to give her the noogie of a lifetime once safely away from the fog machines and ghosts that whirl past your head on obvious metal strings. 

You take the moment of entering a new room to glance down to her, face illuminated by the purple lights and your breath halts for a moment because you /need/ to kiss her, every moment you’ve spent not kissing her is a god damn waste. “Meu!” you say, she feels the vibrations in your chest and turns, wide eyed and curious. “Kiss me!” That wasn’t the smooth way you planned it in your head but fuck that, you need to kiss her then and there, she’s happy to oblige as she pulls you down close, like she’d been waiting for you to ask and presses her lips to yours, soft and warm. She smells like cotton candy and weed, which may be your new favorite scent after tonight.


End file.
